


The Thunder's Salvation

by Forseti_Force



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Self-Indulgent, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forseti_Force/pseuds/Forseti_Force
Summary: In the land of Jugdral, family ties are important and hard to escape. Even if you run from your past, it's hard to forget it completely. However, Tailtiu of Friege tried to start over. After all, her children don't need to be saddled with a heritage filled with tyranny. Soon, however, this proved futile, however, and her children must learn of their blood, and how it really defines them.(Self-indulgent AU where Tailtiu and Tine escape capture. First chapter is more intense, and it will become more fluffy later.)
Relationships: Azelle/Tiltyu | Tailtiu
Kudos: 8





	The Thunder's Salvation

Chapter 1: A Lucky Strike

It is a cool, gentle day in Silesse. The sun shone across the banks of snow, and the pine trees swayed in a gentle breeze. In the woodlands, two children are playing in the snow, laughter filling the air.

“Come on, Arthur, you can’t even hit me?” The small girl, her hair tied in twin tails, giggles as she prepares more snowballs. “You’re even clumsier than I thought.”

“Well, it’s not my fault you’re so small…” Arthur grumbles as he tosses another snowball halfheartedly in her direction. It only manages to graze her hair as she dodges.

“Really, you’re going to go with that excuse, huh?” The girl begins to prepare her next shot. “Really, you’re only setting yourself up to lose.” She tosses the snowball and lands it squarely at Arthur’s chest. It only barely phases him, but he lets out a small laugh.

“Tine...you only know that this is only the beginning, right?”  
Tine takes time to say something in response, and then gets pelted by the snowball. She freezes for a bit, but gets back up. “Alright buddy, you asked for it,” Tine shouted with a playful tone, unaware of any potential danger that could cause.

The two then continue to play in the snow, without a care in the world. Suddenly, however, the two hear footsteps.

“This is weird. Nobody ever comes around here…” Arthur says in a worried tone.

“Arthur, I swear, if this is another one of your-oh...I hear it too…” 

“Tine...let’s go home...we need to get away from here…”  
Tine nods and follows Arthur back towards their home further within the woods. They weren’t sure why mom and dad chose to live so far from town, but they did, and it at least felt safe to them. However, as they approach their home, a few men, clad with armor and tomes, suddenly grab them and try to inspect them.

“Hmmm...Friegan lilac hair,” muses one of the soldiers.

“I see, Lord Blume and Lady Hilda will be pleased,” announces another one as Arthur and Tine remain petrified in fear.

“It’s no use escaping, kids. Where are you hiding?” Arthur and Tine refuse to answer, and this makes the soldiers furious. 

“Don’t be funny with us, kids. Where are you hiding?” The children remain silent before Arthur manages to say something.

“Oh, you guys seem cold in that armor, don’t worry...I’ll help you.” Arthur, using the last of his wits and strength, sent a spark into the nearby bushes, causing it to quickly erupt in flames. This causes the soldiers to panic, and Arthur and Tine run towards home as fast as they could. The two are uncertain of what will happen next, but all they could do is run home. There was no other way out of this.

~~~~~~~~

Soon, the two kids arrive at their home, and Arthur busts in with a tired Tine leaning on him. Without a thought or pause, he begins to scream.

“Mother! Father! Some strange men tried to attack us, and we only barely escaped! Please help!”  
Their mother, Tailtiu, comes running to them, worried. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”  
Arthur, huffing to catch his breath, responds “we were able to escape before that, but they talked about some Lord Blume and Lady Hilda. They looked like they wanted us.”

With that bit of news, Tailtiu’s eyes widen, and she seems legitimately paralyzed with fear.

“Arthur...go get your father and hide...now!”  
Arthur nods and runs to get his father, and Tailtiu begins to whisper to herself.

“Of course...after all this time...I’m still one of them. Try as I might to escape it...they just keep coming back.”   
  
~~~~~~~~

The two kids’ father, Azel, was studying the history of Jugdral, and how it came to be in his office. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of which myth or story he was going to teach his children next, but those thoughts soon vanished when his door swung open.  
“Father! Tine and I were chased by some strange men, and mother wants you with her right now!”  
Azel immediately panicked and reached for his strongest tome. As he gathered his wits, he told Arthur to hide, just like Tailtiu, and rushed down the stairs. Soon enough, he reached Tailtiu and stood by her side. 

“Tailtiu...what did they tell you?” Azel seemed just as worried as Tailtiu, but he still tried holding her hand to calm her down.

“It’s Friege soldiers. They’ve come for us.”

The couple looked outside to see people marching towards their small home. The two were speechless as the soldiers approached their home with torches, burst through their doors, and shattered their hope to forget about the family they left behind in pursuit of their own. One of the lead soldiers spoke to break their silence.

“Lady Tailtiu and Lord Azel? We’ve found you. There’s no use fleeing. You and your children are coming with us.”  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Two of the soldiers restrained them as the others searched their home to loot. They were ruthless in destroying the home around them, and when they had found all of the small amount of wealth they could find, they began to search upstairs. Tailtiu and Azel, still extremely full of fear, realized where they were going. They were going to take their children. They were going to take away what really mattered to them. Azel simply couldn’t let that stand, so he clenched the tome in his hand.  
“You’re mistaken if you think we’ll let you walk all over us…”  
“We already have, there’s no escape.”  
“Are you sure, because I think there is…Elfire!”  
Azel then released the fire spell at point-blank range, hitting the two soldiers containing him and Tailtiu. With this opportunity, the two ran upstairs to follow the other soldiers. Their home may be burning, but all they could do is ensure the safety of their children.

As the two arrived upstairs, Arthur and Tine were already cornered by soldiers. The party surrounded them, and they were both petrified with fear. Just before they were seized, however, a bolt of Thoron struck a soldier in the back, killing him. With that bit of momentum, Tailtiu shouted.  
“Arthur, Tine...run!”  
The two did as their mother told them, and as the soldiers regained their footing, Azel and Tailtiu cast spell-after-spell at them as a team. The two were accustomed to fighting alongside each other, so the soldiers stood no chance against them. However, as more soldiers approached, it became evident they couldn’t hold them off forever. However, Azel, in his stress, began to glow an orange-red color. No, he wasn’t going to fail here.

“Tailtiu, jump!”  
Tailtiu was caught off guard by this request. “Azel...I don’t understand, you can’t fight them alone…”  
“Just do it, Tailtiu!”  
She nodded with tears in her eyes as she leaped out of the window to meet her children. The snow cushioned her fall, and within moments, the whole home was engulfed in flames. Azel soon staggered out of the burning house, clenching his tome in hand as he held his family. He prepared Elfire in preparation for Friege soldiers to escape, but before any of them escaped, their home collapsed into a flame. 

“Mother? Father? What do we do now?” Arthur questioned with a worried expression as he stared back at the ruined home.

“We must flee, for the sake of us,” stated Azel, with sadness in his voice. As he stood, his knees buckled due to the amount of exertion he just used. Tailtiu held him upright and supported him, though she was tired too.

“We are going to Queen Erinys again. She will help us. For now, though, we need to flee together,” Tailtiu said as she stumbled with Azel. The kids followed them, uncertain of their future, other than the fact that there was more to their heritage than what they ever knew.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yep, I finally posted a work on here. This chapter is the premise for a self-indulgent AU where Tailtiu and Tine escape capture from Friege soldiers. This first chapter will probably be one of the heavier ones in this work, as it deals with the attempt at capture. There will be more fluff as the work goes along, but I needed to set the scene here.


End file.
